The Sacred Cherry Blossom
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: Sakurako Kimura. A girl who grew up alone in Meteor City and learned to survive. A girl who became known for her ability to tell the future with her tarot card readings. A girl who shall travel to take the 287th Hunter Exam to become a hunter. She meets new people who will become her greatest allies and friends. She may even fall in love with a certain silver-haired boy.
1. Kimura Sakurako

**Sakurako** : cherry blossom child Kimura: tree village

 **Nicknames** : Sakura, Kou

 **Alias** : Secret

 **Characteristics**

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 12

 **Height** : 152 cm (5'0")

 **Weight** : 41 kg (90 lbs)

 **Birthday** : December 1st

 **Eye colo** r: emerald green

 **Hair color lengt** h: light pink, waist

 **Blood type** : O

 **Status** : Alive

 **Personal Information**

 **Mother** : Kimura Tomoyo (Deceased)

 **Father** : Kimura Kyoya (Deceased)

Sakurako is a child from Meteor City, where she grew up on her own and learned to survive. She has the ability to tell the future with her tarot cards, which attracted many people to visit her to tell them their futures.

She has a kind and gentle soul, but she does have a slightly dark past. There was once the Kimura Clan (hidden in Meteor City) that was secretive in nature and there were many secrets that Sakurako was involved in. Her clan was destroyed because of an incident and Sakurako managed to escape at the age of 4.

She began to wander the streets and came across a deck of discarded tarot cards. She learned how to use them and made money from reading fortunes that were accurate. Which made people seek her out, asking for her advice. She helped many people along the way and was able to purchase land and build her own home on a mountain outside of Meteor City.

Some people, whom Sakurako has helped in the past, became loyal to her and became her bodyguards and staff. She decided to take the 287th Hunter exam in order to explore undiscovered lands, rebuild ancient ruins and to learn as well translate ancient and lost languages.


	2. The x Journey x Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter in any way. All rights are reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, reserve the rights to my original characters and plot.**

 **Hello everyone! I have been really obsessed with Hunter x Hunter and been trying to find a decent fanfiction anywhere that meets my standards, but alas I have not found any that have suited my interest entirely. That's why I have created this story.**

 **Unknown Person's POV**

'Looks like we are stopping at Whale Island now.' I thought to myself as I looked up and saw the island as the ship got closer and closer.

I put my hand on my head to stop the breeze from taking off my hood.

We arrived at the docks a few minutes later and rested there allowing applicants for the exam to come abroad the ship. I could hear the sounds of people cheering.

"Good luck!"

"Knock 'em dead!"

I went over to the other side of the ship and saw people waving at a boy who looked to be the same age as myself. He had black hair that stood tall on his head with greenish-black eyes and he wore a green jacket with green shorts as well as carried a small bag with a fishing pole. As we got further and further away, the boy began shouting.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world!" the boy shouted while waving his hands, "Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!"

'Well, that will attract attention from the others on this ship.'

"The best Hunter in the world?"

"The kid doesn't respect us."

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam," a man began, "But only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy."

The boy ignored them and began walking down the stairs and I decided to do the same as I don't care to be up there any longer with people who won't make it.

The boy and I noticed two men bullying a younger guy who seemed to be carrying a box full of green.

"What are you doing, Katsuo?" one of the guys said.

"At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor," the other one said.

Both began laughing at him as he got up, then the one behind him kicked him and made him fall over again.

"Why are you bent over?"

'Hm... I may need to step in.'

"Hey, losers!" a loud boisterous, yet raspy voice shouted.

A man with a scruffy beard and a large body came out wearing a captain's hat, so I can assume he is the captain of this ship. I noticed the immediate tenseness in their bodies as they froze up.

"Don't slack off!"

"A-Aye Sir!" the two older men said before running off to do their duties.

The larger man looked at Katsuo-san as he collected the green apples that fell out of the box.

"Hey..." the man began, "Didn't you hear me? Move that box!"

"A-aye Captain!" Katsuo-san said while getting up.

"Hold on!" the boy said before throwing an apple that strayed.

"Thank you!" Katsuo-san said before heading below deck.

I noticed the seagulls creating a ruckus.

'There seems to be a storm brewing.'

"A storm's coming." the boy said.

"How can you tell, boy?"

"That's what the seagulls are saying."

"What?"

"Plus..." the boy climbed up using the net and went onto the small lookout platform, "A huge storm's coming! I can tell by smell!"

"He sure is interesting," I muttered.

I turned my attention away from the boy and looked at the captain of the boat.

"Captain."

"Huh? Ah yes?"

"You should watch your crew, they seem to like bullying that guy, Katsuo-san," I began, "They were kicking him as he was trying to gather the apples that fell."

"Hmm... Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem, I hate bullies."

I walked into the boat to head for safety as I knew the store wouldn't be here before long.

~A little while later~

I was resting in a corner, mediating as the boat rocked against the crashing waves.

'The captain seems to know how to handle getting through this storm so I won't worry.'

I noticed the ride began to become smoother as we went on, which means that we can relax for the moment.

I noticed the captain was standing by the door and seemed to be assessing the situation.

"Not one of them can stand," the captain began speaking out loud, "Pathetic. And they're supposed to be taking the Hunter Exam."

'It seems the exam has already begun...'

The boy from earlier (that I was watching) was taking care of a sick man who couldn't handle the storm.

"Here are some herbs," the boy began, "If you chew on them, you'll feel a little bit better."

"W-Water..." the man said.

"It's coming, so hold on."

I also noticed the other two who see to be not affected by the storm. A blonde haired boy who was reading a book in a hammock. The other was a bit older guy who was wearing a suit and was eating one of the green apples that Katsuo-san was carrying earlier.

"Those who can stand, follow me."

I got up and followed after the captain silently. The other three followed behind me. We went into the bridge of the boat which help several crew members taking care of their duties.

"First, tell me your names."

"I'm Gon!" the boy said.

"I'm Kurapika," the blonde haired slightly older boy said.

"It's Leorio," the oldest guy said.

"My name is Sakurako, a pleasure to meet you," I replied while bowing.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" the captain asked.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Just answer the question!" the captain replied.

"My dad is a Hunter," Gon began, "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter."

'His father must be a very good hunter if he has his son trying to find out more about him.'

"Hey, kid!" Leorio shouted.

"Huh?" Gon said.

"You're not supposed to answer his question!"

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

"Not a team player huh?" Leorio began, "I don't want to reveal why I am here."

"I agree with Leorio," Kurapika stated.

"Hey! Aren't you younger than me?!" Leorio shouted, "Show some respect!"

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie," Kurapika said.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"However, it is quite shameful to rely on deceit," Kurapika began while ignoring Leorio, "That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I can provide an answer."

"Hey, you... Don't ignore me!"

I looked at them, then stared at the captain before saying, "I wish to become a hunter because I want to explore undiscovered regions and learn ancient as well as lost languages."

"That sounds like fun Sakurako-chan!"

"You aren't a team player either, I see, little girl," Leorio muttered.

Kurapika didn't say anything.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question," the captain said after my answer, "Hey Katsuo."

"Aye captain?" Katsuo answered anxiously.

"Tell the examination board, we have two more dropouts." the captain replied.

Kurapika and Leorio stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

I snorted before saying, "You haven't noticed? Leorio-san, Kurapika-san, the Hunter Examination has already begun."

"What?" they said in unison while looking at me in shock.

"It is just as she said," the captain began, "There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. so they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else had to withdraw."

They stared in shock while I just smirked since I already knew the truth.

"If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages," the captain continued, "In other words, you proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."

"So he says..." Gon stated.

"Should have told us sooner," Leorio said grumbling.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan," Kurapika began with a sorrowful expression, "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down the band, the Phantom Troupe."

I looked at his face to see a determined and serious expression.

'Hm... I hope he knows that capturing or killing the Phantom Troupe will not be an easy task' I thought to myself.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?" the captain began, "The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunter can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika replied with his eyes turn scarlet for a split second.

"So, in others, you want revenge," Leorio began, "Does that require you to become a Hunter?"

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio."

"That's Leorio-san to you!"

"Places accessible only to Hunters... Information otherwise unobtainable... Actions other impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could handle."

"Hey!" Gon said while standing in front of Leorio, "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"

"Me? I'll make it short," Leorio began, "I want money. Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio."

"That's three times now," Leorio began aggravated, "Come outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"Take that back Leorio!," Kurapika shouted being affronted by Leorio's insult, "Take that back."

"That's Leorio-san to you."

They both walked out of the room angrily going upstairs into the storm like baka...

"Hey, boys! I'm not finished yet!"

"Just let them go."

"Huh?"

"Mito-san once told me... that if I want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to understand why they're angry," Gon began, "It's important for them t understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves."

"Captain! L-Look!"

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink."

"Lower the sails now!"

"Aye!" Katsuo-san replied.

"I'll help!" Gon said.

"Me too," I stated.

"Uh-huh, come with me!" Katsuo-san said.

We followed him with quick steps onto the deck as we ran to grab the ropes in order to lower the sails.

"Hurry! The waterspout is gonna catch us!"

~Meanwhile~

"Take back what you said! Take back your words and I will forgive you, Leorio," Kurapika said.

"How many times must I repeat myself,? Leorio began while taking out his knife, 'You should show me some respect. I won't back down."

"I have no choice then," Kurapika muttered while pulling at two wooden swords.

~Sakurako's POV~

The wind and waves were not helping us to pull the rope any faster, any minute now the ship could sink. I look over and seem everyone had fallen over except for Katsuo-san who was now flying through the air towards the raging water.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon shouted.

Gon ran after him, while I pulled out my metal wire and through around Katsuo. It gave Gon enough time to catch him. Leorio and Kurapika grabbed Gon's legs.

I sighed in relief and thought 'Good job'

The storm passed by without any further incidents and the sky became clearer as we moved further and further. I walked over to them.

"Are you all okay?"

"Hai Sakurako-chan."

"Yeah, we are."

"You idiot! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait right now!" Leorio shouted.

"Honestly... How reckless can you be?"

"But you did catch me," Gon said.

"Huh?"

"You both caught me!"

"Well, I guess so..."

I smiled and saw Katsuo-san running to us, already looking better.

"Gon!"

"Katsuo-san!"

"Thank, Gon! You saved my life."

"I couldn't have done it alone. These three helped me save you."

I was not surprised Gon noticed that I helped in securing Katsuo.

"Thank you very much," Katsuo-san said while bowing.

"No, you don't need to thank me," Kurapika responded.

"Yeah, I am glad you are okay," Leorio said.

"Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo said before turning around and leaving.

Kurapika looked at Leorio and then smiled benignly.

"What?" Leorio said suspiciously.

"I apologize for my rude behavior," Kurapika said, "Sorry Leorio-san."

"Wh-What's with the sudden change?" Leorio began, "We sound like strangers... Just call me Leorio... Leorio works. I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

"No, it's okay."

We then heard the same boisterous voice laughing.

"I like you guy!" the captain began, "Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?" Gon said, "What about your test?"

"Like I said.." the captain said, "It's my decision to make. And all four of you pass!"

"Yay!" Gon shouts.

"Well then, I will formally introduce myself to you then since we will be participating in this exam together," I said while taking off my hood, "My name is Kimura Sakurako, it's a pleasure to meet you."

They looked at me in shock

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"It is just that..." Kurapika muttered.

"I didn't expect that," Leorio said.

"Sakurako-chan you are really pretty," Gon replied.

I blushed at that and turned around before saying, "You shouldn't say embarrassing stuff like that out loud Gon!"

"Eh? But I am being honest..."

"Anyways... Kurapika and Leorio..."

"Yes?"

I turned back to them angrily and yelled, "You can't be calling Gon an idiot when you both acted like that earlier with your petty feud. Especially during a storm."

They looked a bit shocked and frightened to be yelled by a little girl.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gon.

"Gon, how did you know it was me that had the metal wire?"

"I saw a thin wire pass by me and wrap around Katsuo-san's waist as I went to grab his hands. When we were placed back on the deck, the metal wire had let go of him and I watched as it came back to you."

"Ah, you are really observant then."

"Ne, Sakurako-chan, how old are you?"

"I am 12 years old."

"Ah, me too!"

We proceeded to relax as the ship headed towards Dolle Harbor. Time passed quickly as we reached the port. I put my hood back on my head.

We arrived quickly and safely before the ship docked at the harbor. Leorio and Kurapika went on ahead while Gon and myself stayed behind to speak with the captain.

"Thank, Captain! I had a great time!" Gon said while shaking the captain's hand.

"Thank you for the safe passage," I said while bowing.

He laughed before saying, "I had fun, too. Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice."

"Advice?" Gon asked.

"Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?"

"Uh-huh."

"You should make your way there first," the captain began, "It's a shortcut to the exam site."

"A shortcut?" Gon said, "Got it! So, we just need to head for that tree!"

"We'll do that, Captain!"

"Thanks!" Gon and I said.

"Bets of luck, you two!" the captain said with a smile.

"Yep! Same to you!" Gon said, "Take care!"

Gon ran off in search of Leorio and Kurapika, while I turned back to the captain.

"Captain, is there a trap set for potential examinees since you told us to head to the cedar tree instead of going on a bus or train?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, the trap is buses that will claim to take you to Zaban City, but none of them have made it."

"Thank you for the advice," I said, "Goodbye Captain!"

I caught with Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika who were standing in front of a map.

"Huh... That's strange."

"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City," Leorio began, "Righ now, we're here. That tree is in the opposite direction."

"Perhaps you misheard him?"

"No, he told us to head to the cedar tree," Gon replied.

"I see..." Kurapika said while thinking.

"And this notice isn't any help!" Leorio began complaining, "Where, exactly, in Zaban City are we supposed to go?"

"Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information," Kurapika began, "Just another test before we'll be allowed to take the Hunter Exam."

" I-I knew that... I knew that already!" Leorio said.

"Anyway, I'll go have a look," Gin began, "The captain must have had a reason to suggest it."

We watched Gon slowly walk away.

"You shouldn't take those buses Leorio," I said before running after Gon.

I caught to Gon and said, "Wait for me Gon!"

"Oh, Sakurako-chan!" Gon said while smiling.

"I trust the captain's word so I am going to go with you," I began, "Oh you can call me Sakura or Kou."

"Sure, Kou-chan."

As well we continued walking, Kurapika and Leorio eventually joined back up with us as well headed through a valley and into a village of some sort. I looked back and notice the guy far behind us.

'Hm.. he must have been eavesdropping on our conversation with the captain and is following us...'

"This is a creepy place..." Leorio said, "I don't see a single person."

"No, there are plenty here," Gon stated.

"What?" Leorio asked.

"He means they are hiding Leorio," I replied.

A door suddenly opened revealing masked people on a stage except an elderly and more masked people pulling said stage out.

"W-what's with the freak show?" Leorio whispered.

"Exciting..." the woman said.

"E-Exciting?" Leorio repeated.

"Exciting..."

"Exciting."

"Exciting two-choice quiz!" the old woman yelled.

Then the masked people started playing instruments and all I could do was stare.

"You boys and girl are headed for that tree on the hill, correct?"

"To reach that tree, you must pass through this town," the old woman began explaining, "I shall administer a single-question quiz."

"H-Hold on!" Leorio began, "What's going on here?"

"You'll have five seconds to state your answer," the old woman said while ignoring Leorio, "Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam."

"I see. Then this is part of the Hunter Exam."

"I see how it is," Leorio said, "I happen to be a quiz expert. Wait. Only one question?"

"You answer must be either the number 1 or 2," the old woman continued, "Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Hold on!" Leorio began, "All three of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified, too?"

"As if that would happen!" Kurapika exclaimed, "What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening."

"What was that?" Leorio shouted angrily.

"But you know..." Gon said, "This way's easier since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not good at quizzes."

"Fair point," Kurapika said.

"I agree with Gon," I stated.

"I suppose..." Leorio muttered.

"Hey there. Hurry up," the stalker guy said while walking up, "Or else I'll answer the question first."

"Who are you?" Leorio asked.

"He has been following us, all the way from the port to be exact," I stated nonchalantly.

"Huh? Seriously?

"Sorry kids, I happened to overhear your conversation."

"What will you do?"

"He seems eager to take it, " Leorio began, "We should let him go first. That way, we will know what kind of question to expect."

"I don't mind." Gon stated.

"I have no objection," Kurapika said.

"Sure, besides I doubt he'll pass anyway," I said while smirking.

"Then I'll get to it," the guy stepping up to the buzzer stand that was placed by one of the masked people.

'He must think we are fools for letting him go first, however... the joke is on him."

"Here is your question," the old woman began, "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. WHich will you save?"

'So it is that kind of question... Hm... It makes sense to use it for the Hunter Exam...'

"H-How is this even a quiz?"

The guy then taped the buzzer and then said, "The answer is 1."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover," the guy stated.

"What?" Leorio said in surprise.

"You may pass," the old woman said.

"What?" Leorio said in shock and anger.

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear," the guy said before heading behind the stage, "Adios."

"Hey, now! That's all bull!" Leorio began shouting in anger, "How was that the right answer? We're supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that's considered correct? Hey, say something! I won't put up with this sham. I'll find a different route."

"It's too late," the old woman began, "Refuse to take the quiz, and you're disqualified."

"Th-That's just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers! There is no right answer!" Leorio shouted at the old lady.

I watched as Kurapika looked up in shock.

'Seems Kurapika figured out the right now. I know the old women noticed as well.'

"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"Wait!" the old woman began, "Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer. and you're immediately disqualified."

I sighed and looked at Kurapika, nodding that I know the answer.

"Here is your question..." the old lady began, "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter."

No one answered due to Gon thinking, Leorio being angry, and Kurapika, as well as myself, know the answer.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Buzz. Time's up."

Leorio decides to jump in the air and aim a wooden stick at the old women. I decide to let Kurapika deal with this.

Kurapika blocks Leorio's wing.

"Don't stop me, Kurapika!" Leorio shouted," I won't be satisfied until I taught this hag a lesson!"

"Calm down Leorio!" Kurapika replied.

"How am I supposed to calm down?"

"You'll waste our correct response."

"Correct response?"

"What Kurapika means like that silence was the correct response," I stated.

"Silence? What do you mean..."

"You hit the nail on the head," Kurapika responded, "Remember what you said? There is no right answer."

Leorio realized his response.

"Precisely," Kurapika began, "This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response."

"But what about that other guy?"

"They never said he gave the right answer," I began while walking closer, "She only said, "You may pass." In other words, this path is the wrong path. Am I right?"

"Precisely," the old man began as she walked over, "The correct path is over here."

Two of the masked people opened the doors that the stage had come from.

"This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

"Oh, so that's what this was about.."

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators," the old woman continued, "If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide to the exam site."

I heard something drop and could assume it was Leorio dropping the broken wooden stick.

"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Don't be. I don't mind," the old woman began, "I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you."

"Huh?" Leorio said as he lifts his head.

"Do your best to become a good Hunter," the old woman says while smiling at Leorio.

Leorio just scratches his head and gives an amiable smile.

"Ahhhhhhh," Gon exclaimed while sitting down, "It's no use. I can't think of an answer."

"You were still trying to find an answer? You can stop."

"Why?"

"The quiz is over."

"I know," Gon began, "But... But you know... What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person... What should I do?"

Leorio and Kurapika stared on in disbelief.

"It wouldn't be right to choose just one... But one day, I might have to make that choice."

It was silent for a few seconds before I decided to answer.

"Well Gon, I would hope that you consider us friends," I began explaining, "I am certain as friends I would help you in those kinds of situations so you didn't have to choose by yourself. Besides, that's when or if it happens."

"You're right Kou-chan," Gon replied and stood up.

We said our goodbyes to the old woman and the masked people. We then headed up the path towards the Cedar Tree.

~2 hours later~

Gon and Kurapika walked in front of me, while I was in the middle and Leorio behind me.

"It's totally dark out..." Leorio began complaining,"'Walk two hours,' she said? It was two hours, two hours ago! Damn. Another 'Beware of Magical Beasts' sign. Are we ever gonna make it to the exam site?"

I walked further from his complaining.

"I am hungry! I need to take a dump! I need to take a leak, too!"

"Leorio!" Gon shouted, "We'll leave you behind!"

I just sigh in exasperation.

"I see it," Kurapika stated.

I lift my head up and look in the same direction as Kurapika.

"I see it as well, hurry up Leorio!" I said as I started walking again towards to the house.

We walked for a couple more minutes and then reached the front of the house. It appeared to be a log cabin with many windows and a double door entrance.

Leorio steps up to the door and begins knocking.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Are they out?"

I could sense the presence of three inside while there was another presence waiting outside.

'Hm... so this is another test.'

"We're coming in," Leorio said.

We walked in slightly before noticing a Magical Beast, a Kiriko to be exact.

"It's a Magical Beast!"

"A Magical Beast?"

"A Transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko!" Kurapika began, "They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!"

"There's a woman in his arms!"

"And a guy on the floor who needs medical attention..."

The Kiriko leaped out of a side window.

"P-Please... Please save my wife..." the man asked.

"Leorio, we'll leave the injured man to you!"

"I stay to guard them, in case the Kiriko comes back!" I shouted as Gon and Kurapika ran after the Kiriko.

I turned my attention to Leorio as he nursed the man's wounds. I knew that the man was not human at all and he seemed to be faking being unconscious. Leorio finished with healing the 'injured' man.

"Now that Leorio is done, why don't you tell me about the fact that you are a Kiriko?"

Leorio looks over at me in shock of my accusation.

"Sakurako, he is unconscious right now and how can he possibly be a Kiriko injured like this?" Leorio asked.

"Isn't that simple Mr. Kiriko-san, I mean you have been pretending this whole time."

It was silent for a few moments before laughter was heard by the man.

"How could you have known?"

"Simple, I can tell that your presence is not human, rather I feel that you were nonhuman."

"You are very preceptive, Sakurako-dono."

"I want to ask you something, the other presence that I felt outside was another Kiriko, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hm... I sense everyone is now returning to the house, let's go outside and wait."

~A few minutes later~

"Hmm... How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?"

"I'm ecstatic!"

I could hear Leorio whispering to Kurapika since I am standing in front of them.

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?"

"No, not at all..."

"You see, the one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband."

"Which one are you talking about?"

"To put it simply, the husband is the one with a deeper baritone voice, which the wife has a slightly higher and thinner voice than the husband."

"Eh, another one can tell us apart sweetheart!"

"These kids are bright."

"Anyways, allow us to introduce ourselves," the husband Kiriko said, "We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

"I'm their daughter!"

"I'm their son!"

"Man, you had us fooled."

"The Hunter Exam changes sites every year," the husband continues, "It's quite difficult to locate."

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site," the wife Kiriko finished

"I see, that's how it works."

"But we don't help every candidate," the daughter stated/

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam."

"Kurapika-dono," the daughter said.

"Yes," Kurapika replied.

"You successfully use the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes."

Kurapika sighed in relief.

"Way to go, Kurapika," Gon said.

"Thanks," Kurapika replied.

They bumped fists with smiles on their face.

"Leorio-dono," the son said.

"Yes," Leorio replied.

"You never realized my true identity," the son began, "However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. More importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe."

"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing..." Leorio said while looking away.

"Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. So you pass," the son stated.

"R-Really?" Leorio said.

He sighs while sitting down on the grass in relief.

"Thank goodness..."

"You did it!"

They bumped fists as well.

"Gon-dono,"

"Yes."

"Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. So you pass," the husband said.

Gon bumped fists with Kurapika and Leorio.

"Finally, Sakurako-dono," the son said.

"Yes," I replied.

"You were able to sense the four of us immediately and identified us as nonhuman. You stayed to protect Leorio because of it and you knew I was not really unconscious. Which means you have good observation skills like Gon-dono and have a high awareness. This makes you worthy of taking the Hunter Exam."

"Arigato," I said before bowing.

The son and daughter went back to their original forms. Since Gon and I don't weight much even together, we were holding onto the same Kiriko by their ankles.

"We will now take you to the exam site."

"Isn't it great that we all passed?"

"It's too early to celebrate," Kurapika said, "We've merely earned the right to take the right exam."

"What's wrong with celebrating a little? We're making progress." Leorio replied.

"Honestly, you people really should think," Kurapika said while sighing.

"Hey! Why must you be such a smart-ass?" Leorio asked angrily.

Leorio started to make a fuss and caused the Kiriko began to shake.

"Stop moving around! If you fall, blame yourself!" The two Kiriko carrying Leorio said.

Gon and I just started laughing at Leorio's predicament.

 **~This is the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment~ I would like to hear what you guys have to say~**


	3. Hunter x Exam x Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter in any way. All rights are reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, reserve the rights to my original characters and plot.**

 **~Hello everyone~ I am back again with another chapter of The Sacred Cherry Blossom~ Please enjoy and leave a comment~**

 **Sakurako's POV**

Once morning came about, we arrived in Zaban City.

"As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site," the son Kiriko began, "In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a Navigator's help."

I followed after our navigator, Kurapika, and Leorio as Gon lagged slightly behind looking at all the stalls.

"You know, Zaban City is a quite a shady place."

"Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types."

"Zaban City is just like Yorknew City and any other city that try to attract tourist into buying their merchandise."

We walked further along and noticed Gon was lagging behind more. I pulled Leorio and Kurapika's sleeves. They turned around and looked at me.

"What is it Sakurako?"

"Gon is lagging behind," I said.

They all look to see Gon at a stall.

"What are you doing, Gon?" Leorio began, "We're going!"

"Okay!" Gon said and ran towards us.

We reached a wide area like a town square.

"I believe that's the building," the son said while pointing at a small building.

I followed the Navigator to what looks to be a restaurant and noticed the other three were staring at a tall skyscraper. I pulled his sleeve slightly.

"What is it Sakurako-dono?"

I just point at the guys staring at the building.

"Hey, guys!"

They look over at us.

"Over here!"

They walked over to us and looked at the restaurant.

"Wait, this isn't funny," Leorio began complaining, "Isn't that an ordinary restaurant? You can't possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?"

"I do," the son began, "No one would expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of candidates, to be located here, right?"

"I agree, it is a test within itself because of the difficulty to get here," I stated.

"That's true..." Leorio said.

We walked inside the restaurant.

"Welcome!"

"Is the back room open?"

"What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For four."

"For four... How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked,"

"Got it. Let yourselves into the back room."

I stopped for a moment.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah yes, young lady?"

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"It is near the back room."

"Arigato."

I continued walking with the others but stopped by the bathroom first before going into the backroom.

"You guys should go to the bathroom as well, I don't know when we will get the chance to go," I stated as I walked towards the bathroom.

"That's a valid point," Kurapika replied.

"That's smart Kou-can!" Gon said.

With that, we all went to the bathroom and continued to the back room.

Kurapika opened the door and we walked inside.

"Wait here."

"Wait?"

"Where are the others?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo."

"Gon, that was just a password to get us inside."

"Oh, we don't get to eat?"

"One in every ten thousand..." the son Kiriko began, "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck."

"Thank you," Gon said while putting his hand out.

"I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well," the son said before he shut the door.

"It appears this room is an elevator," Kurapika stated.

I sit down on the chair and the rest join me.

"Bastard.." Leorio began speaking, "That meant that he expects us to fail this year."

"Once every three years," Kurapika stated.

"What's that?"

"The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam."

"It's that unusual?" Gon asked.

"Some people can't handle the physical and mental strain," I stated while closing my eyes.

"It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test," Kurapika continued where I left off.

"So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters," Gon replied

"But of course, my friend!" Leorio shouted, "Hunters make the most money in this world!"

"No!" Kurapika stated, "Hunters are the noblest in this world!"

"Glory hog!"

"Money grubber!"

"Gon! Sakurako! Listen..." Leorio said looking at us, "Evry year, over fifty make the list of the world's richest people!"

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild games and treasures, but they are all second rate," Kurapika argues, "True Hunter work to protect people and the natural order."

"Now, look here..." Leorio trying to make another point, "Once you're a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?"

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities," such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species," Kurapika began speaking, "as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters."

"Gon~ Do me a favor and cover your ears in a few seconds okay?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me innocently and nodded.

"The fame and money..." Leorio shouted, "That's why people become Hunters!"

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, and unyielding conviction..." Kurapika argues, "Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!"

"Gon! Sakurako! What do you think?"

I am now very angry and have a massive headache.

"Gon~ cover your ears please," I whispered.

He put his hands on his ears immediately.

"I think..." I said as I turned my head to them, "You should shut up before I kill you. You have given me a massive headache with you yelling at each other and so I will be forced to stop this fighting if you keep going."

"S-sorry Sakurako..." Leorio apologizes.

"Y-yes, I am at fault too," Kurapika admits.

"That was scary..." They both muttered in unison.

"Gon, you can take your hands off your ears now," I said while smiling gently.

The room stops moving and we hear a bell go 'tink'.

"I think we've arrived," Kurapika said.

"We'll continue this later," Leorio stated.

"Oh, not around me I hope?" I said with an 'innocent' tone.

"No, of course not!" they said together.

The doors opened and admittedly many hunter examinees were staring at us as we exited the elevator.

"Strange atmosphere down here."

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicant we saw at the port and in the city," Kurapika stated.

"Yes, it would appear that way, but I could care less," I stated as I leaned against the wall, "Imitation is not going to get you far. It is physical and mental stability."

"Excuse me..." Gon started to say but stopped noticing the tension in the air, especially since everyone was staring at him suspiciously, "Everyone's really tense."

"Here you go," a voice near me said.

I looked down and saw a green creature holding out a tag.

"Please take a number," the creature said, "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it."

"Thank you, um..." I said.

"My name is Bean," the creature introduced himself.

"Well, thank you Bean-san," I said before bowing.

I now had the number 406 pinned to my cloak. I decided to lean against the wall with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio nearby. I could hear them talking with a man named Tonpa and who had taken the exam on many occasions, this being his 35th time. I ignored the man since his presence seemed malicious and I don't feel like dealing with him.

I opened my eyes upon hearing a scream, it seems we already have a person with bloodlust... It was a man who looked like a clown with his face having a star and tear painted on it.

"Oh, how peculiar..." the clown began, "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

"That psychopath is back again," Tonpa stated.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?' Kurapika asked.

"Number 44. Hisoka, the magician," Tonpa began explaining, "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass last year, until he killed all but killed an examiner last year."

"A-And they still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Of course," Tonpa said, "Every year, the examiners and test content changes, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too."

I sighed at the obviousness of not going near him.

"Oh, right... A little something to mark our acquaintance," Tonpa said before pulling out drinks for them.

I looked away from the scene and sighed.

'They are too gullible with his act... I'll stop them if need be...'

"Kou-chan, do you want some juice?" Gon asked, "Tonpa-san gave us some."

"No, thank you for asking Gon," I began saying, "I am not a fan of juice. I am just going to rest here until the exam starts."

'Especially given by rookie crushers...'

I watched as they started to put the cans in their mouths. But I'm surprised Gon spat it out immediately.

"Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes weird." Gon stated.

Leorio spits it out after him.

"Seriously?! That was close," Leorio said.

"H-Huh? That's strange..." Tonpa said, "I'm very sorry! I didn't realize the juice had gone bad."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize," Gon stated, "Is your stomach okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'm fine."

"I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants," Gon stated, "So I can usually tell when something's bad."

"R-really? That's amazing..." Tonpa said, "Sorry about that again. I'll see you around."

"Talkative old man," Leorio said.

I just sighed before getting off the wall and walking towards them.

"You know Gon, you shouldn't be so trusting of strangers..." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean Kou-chan?" Gon asked.

"Nevermind... Just try to think a bit more before taking something from a stranger," I stated.

A few minutes later, there was rumbling and the wall blocking anyone from going any further.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended," a masculine voice stated, "The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risk, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

It was a few seconds of silence with no one moving.

"Very well," the man continued, "All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One."

The crowd of Hunter Exam applicants began to move forward slowly following the examiner.

"Of course, no one turned around and left," Leorio said, "I'd hoped that a few might withdraw."

The pace started to pick up.

"Wh-What?" Leorio asked as he was confused.

"The people in the front started running," Gon stated.

"He's picked up the pace," Kurapika commented.

"I neglected to introduce myself," the examiner's voice echoed, " I am Sattotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead to the exam's Second Phase."

"Second Phase? What about Phase One?"

"It has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you? That's it?"

"Yes," Satotz stated, "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is," Kurapika said.

"This test is weird," Gon commented.

"I expect it's an endurance test," Leorio began, "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"

I ran alongside them in silence.

'It isn't the physical portion that will be difficult, but the mental strain of not knowing how far we'll have to run, it is testing our mental fortitude...'

We continued running endlessly and people began to drop as time went on. Gon and Kurapika were running behind me while I ran behind Leorio. I was staring ahead, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouting.

I look ahead and see a silver-haired boy riding on a skateboard.

'Oh no... Leorio is mad again...'

"Hmm?" the boy responded.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Why..." Leorio said angrily, "This is an endurance test!"

"No, it's not," Gon stated as he got closer to us.

"Wherever did you get that from Leorio?" I asked while sighing.

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him,"

"Gon is correct, while you are wrong in your assumption Leorio," I stated.

Gon was now running beside me.

"Whose side are you two on, eh?"

The silver-haired boy stared at us before decreasing his speed coming toward us.

"Hey, how old are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm twelve years old," Gon replied.

"Who's that?"

I looked to the side and see him looking at me.

"Oh, that Kou-chan! She's 12 too!" Gon replied for me.

"Does she not talk?"

"No, she is just quiet, most of the time..." Gon stated.

"Hmm?"

The boy then did a flip trick on his skateboard and caught it before he started running too.

"Guess I'll run too," the boy stated.

"Wow! That was cool!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Sakurako, nice to meet you."

They looked in surprised when I decided to say something.

We continued running for a while longer before I noticed Leorio had stopped running. Gon and I stopped, looking back at Leorio. We waited until he would get back up because we knew he wouldn't give up so easily. Killua had also stopped with us.

"Hey, just forget him. Let's get going," Killua said.

I just shook my head and pointed my finger at Leorio.

I counted down, "5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

As I calculated, Leorio began getting up.

"Screw this..." Leorio said, " I am going to become a Hunter! Damn it all!"

We watched as he ran past up, leaving a trail behind him. I watched as Gon used his fishing pole to get Leorio's briefcase. Gon turned back to where Leorio left his suitcase. He took his fishing rod from his bag and grabbed it with the fishing hook.

"Cool!" Killua exclaimed.

"Impressive," I said.

We began running again to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Let me try that later," Killua asked.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon replied.

We caught easily since everyone was so tired from running already.

'I am not even the least bit tired yet... Hm well, I am not going at my true speed,' I thought to myself.

"Sakurako-chan?"

I looked over at Gon and Killua who were on my right.

"Do you want to join in a race with us to see who finishes first?" Gon began, "The loser has to buy dinner."

"Sure," I replied, "You guys better be prepared to lose."

"Oh someone's confident," Killua replied.

"Ready..."

"Go!"

I ran ahead of the boys and caught up to where Leorio and Kurapika were. I hear a bit of their conversation.

"Scarlet eyes," Kurapika began, "That's why the Kurta were targeted. We, Kurta, are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked.

"They took every single eye form my brethren's corpses," Kurapika stated, "I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear that I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan."

"That's why you want to be a hunter?"

"Yes, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information."

"But you'll have to swallow your pride and become the kind fo Hunter you despise!"

"The blow to my pride is nothing when measured against the suffering my clan endured."

A few seconds passed before Leorio broke the silence.

"Sorry, but I have no noble cause," Leorio stated

"Huh?" Kurapika said.

"I'm just after the money," Leorio continued.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You really believe you can buy everything with money?"

"You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasure, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!"

"Take that back Leorio! If you are insulting the Kurta, I won't forgive you!"

"Why? I'm telling the truth," Leorio began, "If I'd had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"

I looked at him in sadness, I couldn't relate since I never had real friends. But losing someone you care about still hurts.

"An illness?"

"It was a treatable disease..." Leorio began, "The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naive! I thought that I could become a doctor... I wanted to cure kids who had the same disease and be able to tell them that it was free of charge! Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream... What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money... So I want money!"

I heard Gon and Killua catching up to me.

"See you at the goal Kurapika," Gon said.

"Catch you later, old-timer," Killua stated.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you!" Leorio exclaimed.

Everyone, including Kurapika, Gon, and Killua, looked shocked at this. However, I could tell he was a teenager because he may looker older, but his body had to be young based on his physique.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"I am going to guess 18 or 19, correct?" I asked.

They looked at me in shock, probably surprised that I was there with them.

"When did you get here Sakurako-chan?" Kurapika asked.

"I have been here since you and Leorio began talking, Kurapika-san," I replied.

"Oh, so you heard all that," Kurapika-san stated

"Hai, I have to admit that I never expected that I would meet a Kurta during these exams," I began, "I hope you are able to accomplish your goal without dying. Your goal is vengeance, but you shouldn't let it cloud your judgment. Otherwise, even if you are able to capture o kill the Phantom Troupe, you would still be unable to obtain your brethren's eyes."

"You are surprisingly wise for a young girl," Kurapika replied.

"I will take that as a compliment," I replied, "Anyways Leorio, are you 18 or 19?"

"Um, I am 19," Leorio said.

"I see, well I wish you luck in becoming a doctor after the exams," I stated.

"Arigato... Sakurako."

"Well, I think I will go on ahead, see you later," I said as I began using a little more of my speed.

"Hey!," Gon began, "Wait for us Sakurako-chan!"

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us easily!"

Gon, Killua, and I began running faster than Kurapika.

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me," Killua stated

"Really?" Gon said sheepishly.

"It's not hard," I replied.

"Or maybe it's because everyone else is too slow," Killua said bored, "Man...The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

"Hey, Killua why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter," Killua replied.

"Huh?" Gon replied.

"I heard that the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing."

Gon and I looked at him with a bit of disbelief.

"What about you?" Killua asked.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter," Gon began, "So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad."

"Hmm... What kind of Hunter is he?"

"I don't know," Gon stated.

Killua burst out laughing at Gon's reply before saying,"That's kinda weird."

"Really?"

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I have only seen my dad in pictures,"

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Aunt Mito," Gon replied.

"Oh..."

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam," Gon said, "He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

I looked ahead and noticed the light. I wasn't going to lose so I started to run faster. I noticed Gon and Killua slightly behind me. Satotz-san had stopped at the top of the stairs. I ran past him and leaned my body against the wall waiting for the boys who weren't far behind me.

"Goal!" Gon and Killua shouted.

"Yay! I win."

"What are you talking about? I was faster..."

"I was."

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"

"No! I was faster, so you buy me dinner," Killua replied.

"But I was faster," Gon stated.

I just looked at them in boredom at their conversation.

"Hey Satiotz-san, who was faster?"

"I believe you crossed the finish line simultaneously," Satotz-san began, "However the young girl over there, reached here before you both."

"Eh! Sakurako-chan!"

"Dang it! She beat us here," Killua stated begrudgingly.

"That means you owe me dinner right?" I asked while walking over to them.

"Hai..." the boys said dejectedly.

"Hm... I will just cook for us instead, it is less expensive," I stated.

"Really?" the boys said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Cool! A free meal!"

Gon turned and looked at Satotz-san and said, "Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"

"No, we still have quite a way to go," Satotz-san replied.

"Oh..."

We waited by the wall as more examinees came up the stairs in the open area. We sat down on the ground waiting for when we start again. I saw Leorio on the ground breathing hard and Kurapika joining us.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon said.

"Glad to see you made it Kurapika," I stated.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

"No, it isn't," Gon responded.

"I see," Kurapika said, "The fog is fading."

"Really?" Gon said.

I stood up with Gon and looked at the vast woodland area.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp," Satotz-san began explaining, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead."

I watched as a metal gate began closing the open wetlands from the stairs as a guy attempted to come up the stair.

"Wait for me!"

The gate closed.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so that you won't be deceived."

'So this is the famous Swindlers Swamp... Maybe I can collect some herbs' I thought to myself.

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?"

"Don't let them fool you!"

"I just said that they can't,"

"Leorio... you are too foolish,"

"D-Don't fall for it... He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner."

"An impostor! What's going on?"

"Then who is he?"

"Look at this..." the unknown man said while pulling something out.

'Oh look a Man-Faced Ape... This should be interesting if people get fooled so easily' I thought to myself why observing this.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!"

"Gon, don't be lead by this man so easily," I stated quietly.

The guys looked at me with questioning looks.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in these wetlands!"

"A Man-Faced Ape?"

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh," the man began, "However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other creatures to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every applicant."

"Bastard..."

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human..."

"All of you are idiots if you are suspecting Satotz-san to be an impostor!" I shouted.

They looked at me with shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Hey, Sakurako, why do you say that?" Leorio asked.

"It is rather simple, Satotz-san has been with us since the exam began, he would have had multiple opportunities to kill and devour us if he wanted to," I began.

"There is also the fact that if this strange man was a Hunter why is he so beat up and has injuries? Hunters are extraordinary people who accomplish great feats and aren't easily taken down. Meaning you are the impostor, Mr. Examiner."

As I finished, three cards stabbed the impostor in the head, while another three cards were thrown at Satotz-san. The impostor fell down, while Satotz-san caught the cards.

"I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one," Hisoka stated.

Everyone looked in shock as they realize that they had been played by the man-faced ape that ran away.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay," Hisoka began, "Any Hunter, earing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

Satotz-san replied, "I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

The sounds of vultures became louder and louder as they ate the dead body of the unknown man.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch..." Leorio whispered.

"Well Leorio, we are just as involved in nature as much as animals, so you watch it every day," I replied.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well," Kurapika stated.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away," Satotz-san stated.

"We can't relax our guard,"

"Yeah,"

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis," Satotz-san began, "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

I sighed as Leorio cringed at his foolishness...

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

We began running once again after Satotz-san.

"Tsk, another marathon," Leorio said angrily.

"And we're running through marsh this time. Running on the wet ground requires more energy," Kurapika stated.

I ran slightly faster to be near Gon and Killua, who I can see as being further up than I was. I felt the bloodlust from Hisoka as he was glared at by men behind him. I moved away from them as I didn't wish to be unintentionally involved in whatever they were planning with Hisoka.

"Hey, Killua, Gon," I stated as I ran beside Killua.

"Oh, Sakurako-chan!"

"Oh, you are here too," Killua said.

"Yeah, anyways Killua do you sense that?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Gon,"

"Huh?"

"Let's move up," Killua stated.

"I agree," I replied.

"Okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner," Gon said naively.

'I am not surprised that Gon can't sense the bloodlust in the air...'

"I am more concerned with increasing the distance between Hisoka and us. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air,"

"Smell?" Gon asked before sniffing the air, "Hmm... I don't think he smells."

"Not literally Gon," I stated.

"Ah..." Gon replied dumbly, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua said we should move up!"

"Hey... Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked.

"He isn't used to tension or bloodlust it seems Killua," I replied.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already been there!" Leorio shouted.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika yelled.

"Let's go, Gon, Sakurako!" Killua said

"Ah, wait!" Gon yelled.

"Coming!" I replied.

As we went onward, I noticed how sounds of screaming became louder. It seems the creatures are beginning to pick off examinees...

"I hear people screaming all around us," Gon stated.

"Just stay on your guard," Killua responded.

"I wonder if Leorio or Kurapika is okay..."

I soon stopped as I sense something wrong with the ground. I looked down in wonder, thinking about why, with Gon and Killua stopping with me.

The ground gave away as something devoured us.

"Kyaa!" I screamed.

Someone grabbed my arm to keep me steady.

"Killua? Gon?"

"It's me,"

"Killua! Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, hold onto me for a second," Killua replied.

He opened a can it sounded like before dumping the liquids. A few seconds later, we were regurgitated by the creature which looked to be a frog-in-waiting if I recall.

"Ugh, stomach juices," I said as I got up.

"I guess he didn't like the taste of us,"

"It was this,"

"That was from Tonpa-san!" Gon exclaimed, "Guess he saved us."

"Well, I could have escaped," Killua stated

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika," Gon said dejectedly.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner," Killua said before taking off.

I got up and began following when I noticed Gon stopped.

"Gon?" I asked.

"I am going back to help Leorio and Kurapika, I think they are in trouble," Gon stated.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, just be careful,"

"Hai, see you later Sakurako-chan!" Gon said before turning around and running.

I began running after Killua to keep him company. We ran in silence as we tried to find the examiners along with the remaining examinees. Soon enough, we found them.

"Cool... We've caught up with the main group, Sakurako, Gon," Killua said while looking behind him.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"He went back to find Kurapika and Leorio, he senses that they were in danger,"

"Eh? That baka is going to get killed,"

"Leave it be, they will be fine," I replied.

"Whatever, let's go before we are left behind again,"

"Hai~" I replied.

We ran with the rest of the examinees until we reached a large gate. We looked around after arrived to see if Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrived yet. I noticed Hisoka wasn't here.

'Hmm...'

"Huh? Gon isn't here..."

"Just give it a little while, they probably were dealing with a problem," I replied.

"Fine," Killua said.

We walked over to a tree. I decided to take out my tarot cards since I am a bit worried about Gon and the others.

"Hey, Sakurako what are you doing?"

"I am going to read tarot cards," I replied.

"What for?"

"To tell the future," I replied.

"How can you do that with cards?"

"I don't know, I have always been able to do so," I stated.

I decided to do a brief reading since the Second Phase could begin at any time.

I had the cards surrounding me and closed my eyes. I put my hands over the cards feeling for a sign that I should select them. I selected five cards when I was finished.

I gather the rest of the cards before I did the reading. I turned the cards over.

"The Chariot..."

"The Star..."

"The Sun..."

"The Hanged Man..."

"Death..."

"Hey Sakurako, what do these cards mean?" Killua asked

"The Chariot and the Sun are signs of progression and success meaning that we, along with the others, will continue with this exam," I began explaining, "While the Star means hope and good omen, so we will pass the next phase. However, one of us will surrender against an unexpected force eventually and Death represents the end of something or change, so maybe someone will change, good or bad, that I don't know."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?" Killua asked.

"Because my predictions always come true," I responded.

"Really? That's cool," Killua said.

"Arigato," I replied.

I noticed Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio over by a tree.

"Killua, they're here," I stated while pointing at them.

"Eh? Let's go," Killua said.

I followed after him.

"Gon."

"Killua! Sakurako!"

"I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for,"

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne,"

"Cologne? That was how?" Killua exclaimed, "You definitely are weird."

"He is a bloodhound or a puppy to be specific," I stated.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall leave you all. Best of luck to you all," Satotz-san said before leaving.

The gates began to open and revealed a large area with cooking facilities over it. There were two people at the end in front of a building. One of the two was a woman with green-blueish hair where a bralette with a see-through top, shorts, and heels. While the other was a man who was larger than the women. He was the size of an elephant or maybe he was a giant, either way, I wouldn't underestimate anyone. They were Hunters, probably Gourmet Hunters at that.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" the woman yelled.

We walked down to where they were seating.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," Mechi-san introduced herself.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," Buhara-san said after.

A loud, growling sound came out of nowhere surprising everyone since it was like a mini-earthquake.

"You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..."

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve... Cooking!"

"Cooking?"

"Wait! Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate,"

"Why do we have to cook?"

"It's because we are Gourmet Hunters," Menchi stated.

"Man, what a letdown,"

"They're Gourmet Hunters..."

'You just awoke the beast in that woman...'

"Buhara,"

"The required ingredient is pork,"

"Pork? As in pig meat?" a random examinee asked.

"Of course baka, you think pork comes from a horse or an elephant?" I whispered.

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pig. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? Once we have both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it. We get it. Let's start already."

"Then, the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara said while slapping his belly and a sound like a gong.

Everyone ran out, while I stayed behind.

"Hey, little girl, you know the exam right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say don't judge everyone so harshly because of the few who are idiots and don't understand Gourmet Hunters, Menchi-san," I said before leaving.

'I know there are only one species of pig in this forest...' I thought to myself as I arrive where chaos was occurring due to very big pigs.

'The Great Stamp...'

One noticed me and came running at me. I took out my small crossbow.

"Hey! Sakurako-chan move!" Gon yelled.

I positioned myself as the pig got closer, I pointed the crossbow directly at its forehead.

'A little closer...'

"Sakurako! Why aren't you moving!?" Killua shouted.

'A little more...'

The pig was in my range now, I prepared to shoot. It got closer and closer.

'Shoot!'

The arrow pierced its forehead.

"EH!?"

I walked over to the pig while rummaging in my bag taking out a rope. I tied the rope around the pig and then turned to the group of people just staring at me in disbelief.

"Bye bye~," I said waving before pulling my pig away towards the exam area.

It only took a few seconds before I could hear some squeals signaling that the other examinees figured out the method of killing the pigs. I made it back to my station right before I heard the stampede of examinees coming with their pigs.

They began roasting their pigs over a fire, which will burn the pig's skin. It will be undercooked.

I turned away to focus on my pig since I can't worry about others.

Regular POV

Sakurako began skinning and gutting the pig taking out all organs and skin.

People watched the young girl attack the pig viciously.

She proceeded to cut and slice the pig into segments like a professional chef.

She placed about a dozen potatoes in another pot. She took the strips of bacon that she cut off from the pork shoulder. Afterward, she chopped up onions and mushrooms, then stir-fried them.

Once the potatoes were steamed, she peeled them and mashed them. She formed a mold from the mashed potatoes, onions, and mushrooms and wrapped the strips of bacon and tightened it with strings that had some rosemary as well. She placed the dish in the oven.

She heated up a pan before placing red wine and some butter in it and let it simmer. She took the dish out then poured the liquid on top of the meat wrapped dish.

Sakurako's POV

I took my finished dish to the examiners.

"Please judge my dish," I said as I placed it on the table.

Menchi-san and Buhara-san looked at in wonder. Before each cut a piece and put it in their mouths.

"#406, what's your name?"

"O-oh, it's Sakurako..."

"Well, Sakurako... you pass!"

"Eh, that little girl passed!"

"That's unfair!"

I ignored this and bowed to her, before turning back around and went to my friends.

"Good job Sakurako-chan!"

"I must admit your cooking is impressive to watch," Kurapika stated.

"Man, that's a bummer... I thought I'd get to have more fun during the exam,"

I sighed before going to my cooking station and grabbed the second dish that I made.

"Here, I want you to try it," I stated.

They looked at it and then nodded. They each took a portion of it and ate it.

"Well... How is it?"

They looked at me with starry eyes.

"Sakurako-chan, you are an amazing cook!"

"The meat is so tender!"

"I could eat plates of this!"

"It's good," Killua said while turning around.

I looked at them and then smiled, "Arigato."

'Kawaii...' the boys thought while looking at her smile

"That was so much food, I'm stuffed!" Buhara-san exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too!" Menchi-san said, "Therefore, no one except one passes. We're done here!"

I sighed since I knew this would happen.

"Only one applicant passed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?"

"The exam is over?'

"This isn't funny!"

I heard a crashing sound of something breaking.

"I refuse to accept this! I absolutely refuse to accept this!" Todo, I believe that's his name, shouted.

"A complete baka... He wants to die," I stated softly while sighing.

I began walking over to Menchi-san and Buhara as this was going to escalate soon.

"Eh? Sakurako-chan where are you going?"

I continued walking over silently.

"In the end, you've still failed."

"Stop screwing around. We risked our lives to-"

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner that we both found delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious except that young girl. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made... Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one tried to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously except #406!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..."

"Just say that once more!" Menchi-san began ranting in Hanzo-san face, "Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't you mess with me! I don't want to hear any lip from a bunch of amateurs that can't even roast a pig! He! What did you just say? Why don't you repeat it to my face?!"

"In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new,"

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!" Todo yelled.

Other applicants cheered him on.

"My dream is to become a Blacklist Huner. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner... Better luck next year!"

"Don't mock me!"

Todo got angry and ran at Menchi-san and I sighed before run at him and hitting him in the gut with my elbow.

"Sakurako-chan, don't interfere," Menchi stated.

"Even if I didn't Menchi-san, Buhara-san was planning too and he wouldn't have held back like myself, you probably would have killed him otherwise" I responded.

"Probably," before she walked down the stairs, "Let me clarify this... We frequently enter the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial arts. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies from becoming Hunters."

There were a few seconds of silence before a booming voice began talking, "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant!"

A blimp appeared out of nowhere.

"That's the symbol of the Hunter Association!"

"Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

A body fell from said blimp towards us on the ground. An elderly man with gray hair in a high ponytail and a long beard walked towards us in traditional Japanese garb.

"Wh-Who's that geezer?"

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter's Association..." Menchi-san began, "Chairman Netero."

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue like now. So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No, sir... I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary, but one applicant did pass," Menchi-san said.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable,"

"Yes, sir," Menchi-san replied, "When cooking is involved, I lost control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice,"

"I apologize..."

"Very well. How about this?" Netero-san began, "I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

"That's true... Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi said.

"Boiled eggs?"

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can," Netero-san replied.

"Menchi-san, I would like to participate as I know what lies in Mt. Split-in-Half," I said as we walked to an area big enough for the airship.

"That's fine with me," Menchi-san replied.

The airship came down and we went arrived at Mt. Split-in-Half about 30 minutes later. We go off and followed Menchi-san to the open area between the mountain. Gon, Killua, and I lean looking down at the webs that were in the cavern.

"Now, everyone... Look down there," Menchi stated.

"Wh-What is this?"

"A Spider-Eagle's web," Menchi said.

"They build their webs down there?" Gon questioned.

"Look below the web,"

"Those are..." Gon said.

"Those are Spider-Eagle eggs,"

"Spider-Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators, "Netero-san began explaining, "This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are known as dream eggs."

"W-Wait a minute... You don't mean we..." Todo stuttered.

"I sure do," Menchi said.

"What?"

Menchi-san proceeded by walking off the side of the ravine and grabbed a hold of the web. She waited patiently, for I can assume is the burst of wind I felt earlier while looking at the eggs.

"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?"

"It's simple Leorio," I replied while looking down at Menchi.

She let go after I said that and grabbed an egg on her way down.

"Hey... She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No, she's not," Kurapika stated.

"Huh?"

"Like he said, she's not, in fact, she has completed the task successfully," I replied.

A large updraft lifted Menchi-san up from the bottom and she was now flying above our heads.

"That looks cool!" Killua said.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web,"

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg,"

"Y-You must be joking," Todo exclaimed, "No reasonable person would jump down there..."

"I've been waiting for this!"

While they were talking, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and myself jumped off. I could hear more applicants jump as well.

"Let's jump!" Leorio stated

"Not yet," Gon replied.

"Why not?" Leorio asked.

"There's no wind," Killua stated.

"There isn't always an updraft," Kurapika said.

"Which means we need to be careful," I replied.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked impatiently.

"Wait," Gon said.

We all look at Gon. I could hear the web begin the break.

"What?"

"The web won't hold us all!"

"Gon, not yet?"

"It's not time Killua," I replied.

A few more applicants dropped.

"It's gonna snap!"

"Now!" Gon shouted.

We all let go of the web and dropped down below to where the eggs were. We each grabbed one and went lower until the updraft kicked in. We soon flew above the head of everyone on the ground.

We boiled our eggs once we landed. I sat on the ground and ate it.

"This is amazing, it lives up to its title of dream egg," I whispered while smiling.

I felt Iike I was being stared at, I turned around and found Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Gon behind me.

"What are you doing way over here Kou-chan?"

"I felt like getting away from all of the noisiness," I said as I got up from sitting.

I noticed Gon no longer had his egg, so I asked, "Gon, what happened to your egg?"

"Oh, I gave it to Todo-san to eat," Gon responded.

I look down at my egg and break it in two. I hold out one portion to him.

"Here," I said while holding it.

"Really? Thank you Kou-chan!" Gon said as he took the egg.

"No problem," I responded, "Why did you guys come over here?"

"Oh, we are able to go on the airship, it will take us to the Third Phase," Kurapika replied.

"Oh okay, let's go then," I said.

We began walking towards the airship together.

'Being around them isn't boring at all... In fact, it is fun' I thought to myself while smiling.

 **I am going to leave it here for now. Please leave a comment telling me what you did or did not enjoy. Bye for now~**


	4. Games X and X Trick X Towers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Hunter x Hunter franchise in any way. I do own the rights to my original plot as well as the original characters that I have made.**

 **Please, no negativity in the comments, but constructive criticism is allowed.**

 **Now, please enjoy the new chapter~**

Notes

 **'...' - thoughts**

 **"..." - speaking**

 **[ ] - narration**

 **Sakurako's POV**

After we entered the airship again, we were brought to a large room with a view of the outside surroundings. Chairman Netero and Bean-san stood in front of us.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants," Chairman Netero began, "I'm Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary, Bean," Bean-san stated.

"Originally I was going to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here... I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around the rest of the trip."

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8 am tomorrow morning," Bean began stating, "You will find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to rest. In other words, you are allowed to do anything you please until contacted."

"Okay, Gon, Sakurako! Let's go explore the ship!" Killua shouted.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed.

They looked at me and I didn't know if I should go as I was getting sleepily.

"Hm.. sure," I said while nodding.

They smiled and ran towards the doors while grabbing my hands. We ran down the hall and we stopped in front of the kitchen doors.

"Sakurako-chan, wait here for us," Gon said.

"Yeah, we will be back with food," Killua stated.

They didn't wait for my response as they headed inside the kitchen area. About 10 minutes later, I hear banging in there. I am worried they got in trouble.

"Hey there, kids!" A man screamed, "Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!"

The man threw Gon and Killua out and slammed the door. They had turkey legs in their hands. They get up and walk over to me.

Killua holds out a turkey leg and said, "Here, this is for you."

I grabbed it out of his hand and said, "Arigato Killua."

We walked down the hall. Killua turned his head and looked at the view.

"Huh? Wow, awesome!" Killua exclaimed, "Come here and look Sakurako, Gon!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon replied walking over.

I walked over silently on Killua's right.

"Whoa!"Gon exclaimed, "It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Yeah!"

"It's really pretty!" I said quietly in awe.

'Cute' the two boys thought while blushing.

We continued to look at the beautiful view as we ate out food in silence.

"Hey, I was wondering... Where are your mom and dad Killua?"

"Hmm... They are alive. Probably." Killua replied.

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins,"

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon replied innocently.

"That's interesting," I replied while looking at the view still.

As a response, Killua burst out laughing.

"That's your first reaction! You guys really are a riot!"

"Huh?" Gon said confused.

"You're the first two people who've ever responded seriously,"

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon replied.

"You wouldn't lie about that," I stated quietly.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a hunch," Gon said.

"I believe you wouldn't lie so easily about a serious thing like that," I replied.

"That's weird..." Killua began, "People only like me if they can't ever tell whether I'm serious. I'm from a family of assassins. So all of them are assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me... "

We remained silent.

"Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua, "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears, streaming down her face, as she told that I had the potential to be a top assassin!"

Gon laughs good-naturedly as I just sighed.

"Horrible parents, right?" Killua continues, "It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face and my brother in the side and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

Gon laughed sheepishly while I shook my head while sighing.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties," Killua stated dreamily.

I sighed as I turned my attention to the view once again.

"What about you Kou-chan? Where are your parents?"

My expression became blank as I stared outside.

"My parents are dead, " I began, "I have lived by myself since I was 4 years old."

"Eh, really?"

"Yes, I was once apart of the Kimura Clan, a hidden clan in Meteor City, which is where I am from," I replied.

"My mom is from Meteor City," Killua stated.

"Really? I wonder if she knows about the Kimura Clan..." I said, "Anyways, the Kimura Clan was massacred by the Phantom Troupe after I had just turned four. I was able to escape from being killed and became an orphan. Afterward, I wandered the streets alone in York New City until I discovered a deck of tarot cards on the ground one day."

"Tarot cards? What are those?" Gon asked.

"They are cards that used in divination to see the future and represent aspects like health, wealth, and much more," I replied.

"Huh?"

"I self-taught myself how to use these cards from a book I read in a library," I stated.

"Wow, you are smart Kou-chan!"

"I began using these cards to tell fortunes and they were so accurate, people began to seek me out in order for me to tell their future such as for their business or wealth," I stated, "I developed an ability to read the cards so precisely, they came true every single time I did a divination."

"Wow!"

"That's cool!"

"One day, I heard about the Hunter Exam while reading someone's future. So I decided to join so that I could explore the world as well as search for ruins and lost languages that I can learn from," I finished.

"That's a cool goal Kou-chan!"

'You are an interesting girl Sakurako...' Killua thought.

"Arigato Gon," I replied.

Suddenly a wave of bloodlust came from behind us from the left. The presence left as quickly as it came.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, Netero-san... Did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked while pointing to the other end of the hallway.

"No,"

'It was probably Netero who had that intense bloodlust for a split second...' I thought to myself.

"You're pretty fast for an old man,"

"That little trick?" Netero-san replied, "I barely moved."

"What do you want?" Killua began questioning, "You don't have to do anything until the last phase right?"

"No need to be so unkind," Netero replied, "I got bored, and was looking for some companions."

"By the way, I meant to ask the three of you..." Netero began, "Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" Gon began, "And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

"I expected things to be a bit more interesting at the very least, I have had little to no problems completing the tasks so far," I replied.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult," Killua stated, "I am assuming that the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that,"

"Let's go, Gon, Sakurako!" Killua yelled while walking away from Netero-san.

"Now, hold on, " Netero-san began, "Would you care to okay a game with me?"

This makes Killua pause.

"A game?"

'Netero-san is rather bored isn't he...' I thought to myself.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

"Really? I'll play!"

"How about it, eh?"

Killua agrees after that and I follow Netero-san with Gon and Killua beside me.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game," Netero-san began, "If you can take this ball from me before the airship arrives at its destination, you win. I believe that we are scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game."

"Why not give it a try first?"

"We just have to take the ball?"

"Yes,"

"Then, I'll go first,"

"Go ahead,"

Killua proceeded to walk around the room in an outer ring. It began to create an after-image around the room as he continued to walk slowly.

'Hm... the assassination technique, Rhythm Echo. He seems to have already mastered it though... His parents must really want him as their heir...' I thought to myself.

Killua began his offensive attack on Netero-san, but Netero-san, though old, was nimble and quick. Killua paused for a few seconds, probably frustrated with how this was going.

"What? That's it?"

Killua rushed towards him and kicked him in the lower leg.

'This is going to turn out badly...'

Killua gets up hopping around on his leg in pain.

"Ow!"

'And I was right... Netero-san is not an ordinary old man... if he can cause Killua pain like that.' I thought to myself.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon stated.

The two tagged and Gon was now the one playing. Killua came and sat next to me on the floor as we watched Gon's attempt to take the ball.

"Nice try Killua," I said quietly.

"It wasn't good enough," Killua said.

Gon runs off fast towards Netero-san until he went above him.

'He is going too fast... He is going to crash'

Gon's head hit the ceiling and he fell down.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! We know you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua shouted, "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!"

"I messed up," Gon stated.

This continued to occur for a while. With Gon and Killua taking turns. Netero-san never once giving them an opportunity to take the ball.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere," Netero-san stated, "Why not try attacking simultaneously?"

"Why, you..."

"Okay... I'll get you this time!"

With that Gon and Killua tried to attack together to get the ball.

"Here they come!"

Netero-san was even able to get Gon and Killua to run into each other.

Gon turned around and attacked once again. He was able to hit by taking off his shoe to increase his range.

Killua then kicked Netero-san in the back.

"A chance!"

Netero block Killua from getting the ball.

Gon kicks the ball further away from Netero-san.

"You and your little tricks!"

"Mine!" the two shouted.

I watched as Netero-san increased his speed and overpower the two boys while catching the ball. Killua stands up frustrated.

"Forget it... I lose!" Killua shouted.

"Why? We still have time," Gon questioned.

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?" Killua asked.

"The old has barely used his right hand and left leg," Killua began, "But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take that ball from him."

"Oh, you figured it out?" Netero-san began, "And here, I thought I'd fooled you."

"So that's what he was doing," Gon replied.

Killua laughs before saying, "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go Gon, Kou!"

"Oh, I'm gonna play for a little while longer,"

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I said! You won't be able to get the ball from him!"

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball," Gon began, "We've only used up half of the time limit. I am going to make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out."

"I see," Killua began, "Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep."

Killua leaves the room and I stand up.

"Gon, I'll be leaving as well as. I wish to rest up a bit," I stated as I walked to the door.

"Okay Kou-chan!" Gon replied.

"Good luck," I whispered as I left the room.

I walked back to the rooms we passed when we were exploring. As I turned the corner, I saw two bodies lying dead on the ground with Killua walking away.

"Killua!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

He stops and turns around.

"What? Are you here to yell at me for killing them or something?"

I stopped in front of him before saying, "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you were really frustrated with Netero-san back there. Besides a couple of bodies won't scare me away easily. I'm your friend."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before turning around and began walking again.

"Come on, let's get back so we can sleep," Killua said.

"Okay!" I said as I caught up to him.

'Thank you... Sakurako,' Killua thought to himself with the tiniest smile on his face.

~TIMESKIP~ ~TIMESKIP~ ~TIMESKIP~ ~TIMESKIP~ ~TIMESKIP~

DAWN BREAKS 7:03

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination," a voice said.

Sakurako's POV

I awoke to see that everyone was slowly getting up, probably headed to get ready for when the airship lands. I look around me and see Killua awake next to me with Kurapika and Leorio slowly waking up.

'Where's Gon?' I thought to myself.

I shrugged my shoulders as I am sure he fell asleep in that room we were in.

I get up with my bag and head to the bathroom. I complete my daily routine and head out to the dining hall.

"Kou-chan!"

"Kou over here!"

I look in the direction I am called and see my group of friends sitting at a table with food. I head over there and sit down between Killua and Gon.

"Good morning everyone," I said.

"Morning," Leorio replied,

"Good morning!" Gon exclaimed.

"Morning Kou," Killua whispered.

"Good morning Sakurako," Kurapika said.

I began getting a few things on my plate before eating.

"You should hurry and eat Sakurako, we'll be arriving shortly," Kurapika stated.

"Okay," I whispered as I continued eating.

I finished by the time we landed and we headed out. We appeared to be on top of a tall structure made of stone.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower," Bean-san stated.

"Trick Tower?" a contestant asked.

"To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

I looked at Gon and Killua with slight disbelief.

"Best of luck to everyone!"

Gon, Killua and I headed over to the edge of the top to look down.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked nervously.

"That would be suicide," Kurapika replied.

"Maybe for a normal person," a contestant said from behind.

We looked behind and saw an ordinary man.

'This is going to turn out bad...' I thought to myself.

"But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem," the man said as he climbed down fast.

"Wow..." Killua exclaimed.

"He's going down pretty fast," Gon said.

"This isn't good," I whispered while looking at the man.

The flapping of wings could be heard. I watched as bird-like creatures came out of nowhere. They grabbed the man and flew off.

'That poor man, #86 is gone,' I thought to myself while looking at the bird-like craetures flying away probably to look for more unfortunate souls.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side..." Leorio stated

"Yeah," Kurapika replied.

We wandered around, splitting up into two groups with Kurapika and Leorio going one direction, while Killua, Gon, and I went another.

I noticed a weird tile on the ground and looked closer at it. I kneeled in front of it. I pushed my hand down on the tile and it moved.

"Gon, Killua come here," I shouted while looking at them.

They came over to me.

"What did you find Saku?" Killua said.

"Saku?" I asked, "Anyways, look at this."

I demonstrated to them how the stone tile moved when I pressed my hand on it.

"Wow, you found the way into Trick Tower!" Kilua said.

"Good job, Kou-chan!" Gon said.

"Thanks, but look at that man over there," I said while pointing at a man squatting low on one of the hidden doors probably.

I point my finger at the man and they turned their heads to see the man fall down below as the hidden door flipped him inside the building. Gon and Killua ran over and looked at the door. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. They came back over to me as I turned my attention to what I was trying to say before.

"There are multiple doors surrounding us right now," I stated while looking around, "To be exact, there is six total."

"Eh? Really?" Gon asked.

"What should we do then?" Killua asked.

"I think we should just each pick a door, otherwise we will get nowhere," I stated, "Let's call Kurapika and Leorio over here to tell them what we found."

"I agree with that plan," Killua said.

"So do I Kou-chan," Gon stated, "Kurapika! Leorio!"

"What is it Gon?" Kurapika asked as they walked over.

"Look, Kou-chan found a hidden door," Gon said.

Gon demonstrates the hidden door by pushing the stone tile down with his hand.

"So we can descend by flipping the stones,"

"Alright! Good job Kou! Let's head on down!" Leorio said while grabbing my shoulder.

"But I'm confused," I replied.

"About what?" Leorio asked.

"There are hidden doors here, there, over there, over there, and there, as well," I said while pointing at the hidden doors.

"That many?" Leorio asked.

"Six hidden doors in the same area," Kurapika said, "That sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once..." Killua said.

"Seriously?" Leorio asked.

"We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge," Killua replied.

"Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time," Kurapika said.

"In others word," Killua began, "Only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up. Gon, Saku and I decided that we're each going to choose a door."

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap!" Gon said, "What are you guys gonna do?"

"I can live with that," Leorio began, "Luck is part of the game..."

"I have no objection," Kurapika replied, "Then that settles it."

With that everyone chooses a door to stand in front of. I stood in between Gon and Killua.

"Let's go, on the count of three," Leorio said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Gon replied.

"We'll meet up again, at the tower's base,"

"Let's go..." Killua started," One!"

"Two!" Gon yelled.

"Three!" I said.

We all jumped on top of the hidden door and we were send down inside of the Tower. I landed gracefully and saw everyone still together.

'Hm so they led to the same room then...' I thought to myself.

"Huh? What?"

"Well, that was quite a brief farewell..."

"I see..." Leorio began, "So all the doors led to the same room..."

I noticed a platform with instructions written on the wall. I walk over to it with Gon and Killua following behind me.

"The six of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal," Gon spoke as he read.

"Six of us?" Leorio asked.

"Look..." Gon said as he picked something up, "There are six stopwatches."

We each grab one until one is left on the display platform.

"There's an O and an X button," Killua stated.

"Could it be that we won't be able to leave this room until another person drops in?" Kurapika questioned.

"That is correct!" a voice echoed in the room.

"Who's that?"

"My name is Lippo," the voice began, "I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner."

"Prison warden?" Kurapika questioned.

"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared," Lippo continued, "You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members. Best of luck, lady, and gentlemen!"

"We can't move on until someone else arrives?" Leorio questioned, "What do we do?"

"We have to wait, I guess..." Kurapika replied.

"We have no other choice," I replied while sighing.

2 hours passed without anyone falling into the hidden door. Leorio became increasingly frustrated. Killua played with Gon's fishing pole while Gon rode Killua's skateboard. I laid my back against the wall, meditating quietly.

Leorio screams in frustration before saying, "Oh, come on! It's been two hours... What if the others all took different routes? Only a fool still be at the top of the tower!"

"Calm down, Leorio," Kurapika replied, "Complaining won't help."

Killua yawns slowly in the background.

"But..." Leorio begins to rant, "What if no one shows up before we reach our time limit?"

As he is ranting, a tapping sound can be heard up above which Gon, Killua and I noticed.

"I can't just sit here and...

"Quiet!" Kurapika said.

"Huh?" Leorio shouted angrily.

I walk up to him and he looks at me.

"Look up Leorio," I said quietly.

"That sound..." Kurapika said.

The tapping sound continued until the person fell through the hidden door. It turned out to be none other than Tonpa, the old man.

"Good grief..." Tonpa-san said.

"Tonpa-san," Gon said.

"Oh," Killua replied bored.

"It's the old man," Leorio said dejectedly.

Tonpa puts on the stopwatch after learning about what this was.

"Alright!" Tonpa-san said.

"I see," Kurapika began, "So the door appears when once six people arrive and put on the stopwatches."

"At this door, select O to open, X not to open," Gon said.

"Forcing us to use majority rule already?" Leorio stated, "The answer should be obvious..."

We all pressed on our stopwatches.

5 O 1 X appears on the door.

"What? Who pushed the X button?" Leorio questioned.

"Sorry, that was me," Tonpasaid, "I pressed the wrong button by mistake."

"Stop screwing around, old man! Are you blind?" Leorio questioned Tonpa as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"Like I said, it was an accident," Tonpa replied.

"How can you accidentally press the wrong button?!" Leorio screams in his face.

"It doesn't matter," Gon began, "The door opened."

"No, it does matter!" Leorio said, "This guy deliberately pressed the wrong button..."

"Let's go," Kurapika said, "We don't have time to bicker."

"That's right," Killua agreed, "Even if he keeps pressing the wrong one, the rest of us just need to press the right one."

"I agree, as well, we must hurry if we wish to pass this phase," I said as I followed Kurapika, Gon, and Killua out the door.

"Another question so soon?" Leorio asked as we immediately had another question.

"Which way do you want to go?" Gon said, "O for right. X for left."

"Right? Or left..." Leorio said.

We pressed the buttons on our stopwatches once again.

O 4 X 2 showed on the screen.

"Wh-Why would you choose to go right?" Leorio questioned, "Normally, you should go left..."

"That's true," Kurapika began, "Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

"I've heard that before, too," Killua replied.

"Wait! The numbers don't add up! Which did you press?" Leorio asked.

"Right,"

"Right,"

"Right," I said quietly while walking after Killua and Kurapika.

"Y-You guys..." Leorio said grumpily.

Killua, Kurapika, and I led the walk onward as Leorio, Gon, and Tonpa walked behind us. After walking a while, we arrived at a platform, where there was a fighting arena in the middle.

"W-What is this place?" Leorio questioned nervously.

"Look over there," Killua said.

'Well this is a prison, if there weren't any prisoners there would be no need for a prison warden.' I thought to myself.

"The applicants have arrived," one of the prisoners said, "Remove the shackles."

We watched the shackles come off one of the prisoners.

"Jeez..." the shackle free prisoner said as they rubbed their wrists.

They removed their cloak to show their face of a tan-skinned man with scars on the top of his bald head.

"I'm finally free," the unknown prisoner said.

"Allow me to explain, lady and gentlemen," Lippo's voice said, "Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Kurapika questioned.

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners," Lippo continued, "You will be fighting against the six of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method that you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat."

"You may pick your order," the male prisoner said, "It's majority rule. So secure four wins, and you may pass. The rules are simple."

"Tsk... Majority rule again?" Leorio said angrily.

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules," Killua stated.

"As do I," I replied quietly.

"However, the actual fights will not be so simple," Lippo said, "The prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, their goal is also to buy time."

"I understand..." Kurapika said, "And we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights. "

"Okay, I'm up first," the male prisoner said, "Choose your combatant!"

"What should we do?" Killua asked, "He said that we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes."

"We don't know what they'll try to pull..." Leorio said.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves," Kurapika began, "Given that, I shall..."

"No, I'll go!" Tonpa said as he stepped forward.

"Tonpa-san?"

"I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can discover what they're up to," Tonpa said, "Consider this an apology for earlier."

"Hey, are you serious?" Leorio asked.

"Sure. Plus, you guys don't actually trust me, right? Do you really want me to be the tiebreaker when the score is 3-2?" Tonpa replied.

"You have a point..." Leorio said.

"Then it's settled," Tonpa stated.

"Tonpa, you're..."

With that Tonpa and the prisoner walked out to the fighting arena.

"Th-That was a surprise," Leorio said, "I didn't expect Tonpa to volunteer."

"He called himself a guinea pig," Kurapika stated.

"Will Tonpa-san be okay?"

"That man will be our weakest link..." I whispered.

"Now, let us determine the method of combat," the prisoner said, "I propose a death match."

"Deathmatch?" Gon said in disbelief.

"They fight until one dies?" Leorio asked nervously.

"No... Don't let him provoke you!" Kurapika whispered.

"Well..." the prisoner said

"Very well... I accept!" Tonpa responded.

"Huh?" Everyone said in surprise except me.

"Seriously?" Leorio exclaimed.

"I commend you for your bravery!" the male prisoner said.

Tonpa and the prisoner got into fighting positions, the tension began to riseas we wait to see what would occur.

"Let the fight begin!" the male prisoner said.

"I give up!" Tonpa shouted.

'Knew this would happen... Tonpa is a rookie crusher...' I thought to myself while sighing.

"What did you just say?"

"You win if I admit defeat right?" Tonpa asked, "I give up. I lose"

He is such a coward...

The male prisoner laughs before saying, "All right... I win this round."

A ding sound was heard and the score of the prisoners turned to a 1.

"If we win two more rounds, you lose," the male prisoner said, "You won't be able to move advance or go back. You'll be stuck here until the seventy-two hours are up. Should that come to pass, our sentences will be reduced by seventy-two years."

The two participants walk back to each side. I cared not for what happens to Tonpa.

"Man, what a disgrace..." Tonpa said fake sheepishly.

This made Leorio extremely angry as he grabbed him by his front collar exclaimed how Tonpa was trash and confirmed his suspicions about him. Tonpa goes on to explain how he is not trying to, obviously, not pass the Hunter Exams, but for the thrill to crush rookies. I don't honestly care, he can't really stop us if we still get our points, but Leorio is pissed and was about to punch Tonpa.

"Stop Leorio!" Kurapika shouted.

"But..."

"They want us to waste time, fighting amongst ourselves," Kurapika stated.

"However, if their goal is to buy time," Killua began, "Then the old man made the correct choice."

"Huh?" Everyone said in surprised to his statement except me.

"That guy is probably a former soldier or mercenary. If you had fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat. So you couldn't surrender."

"Killua is correct," I stated, "you would have experienced excruciating pain for many hours as he tortured you until the seventy-two hours were over."

Tonpa turned green at our words.

"Nevertheless, we still need to win four rounds and advance," Kurapika said.

"Who is going next?"

"Me! I'll go!" Gon said.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah," Gon replied

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong," Killua stated.

"But you still shouldn't let down your guard," Leorio replied, "He is still a criminal."

"Uh-huh, I know," Gon said.

Gon took off his bag and placed it on the floor. He began heading into the fighting arena.

The male prisoner and Gon decided to do a battle based on lucky. The challenge will be a game with candles to see which would candle went out first to declare the winner. Of course, the prisoner gave Gon an oil-soaked candle, but Gon outsmarted him.

"If the fire is stronger, then a little breeze won't extinguish it," Gon said while placing his candle on the ground. Gon ran fast at the prisoner and blew out his candle.

"I win!" Gon said while giving the peace symbol.

With that, the score is now 1-1.

"Good job, Gon! Now we have a win!" Leorio shouted, "This will be a piece of cake with Kurapika and me here!"

Leorio is underestimating our abilities?" I whispered.

"Probably, but he doesn't know what you or I can actually do," Killua replied.

"Hm... We will just rub it in his face when we win our rounds," I stated.

Kurapika decided to go next against the tall prisoner. The tall prisoner took off his robe to reveal a rather grotesque appearance with what looks like implants to make them look somewhat 'scary', but it wasn't really working.

They set the rules to where Kurapika couldn' use his weapons in battle as the prisoners aren't allowed to carry weapons even if they are an examiner. Kurapika doesn't really need to rely on them in the first place, but he still put them to the side.

The prisoner then jumped into the air and attacked, punching the ground as Kurapika evaded his punch.

"You don't need to worry," Gon said

"Huh?" Killua said in surprise.

"Why not?" Leorio asked.

"Because when I look at him, I don't get chills," Gon replied.

"What does that mean?" Leorio asked

"It means Leorio that this man is probably just using scare tactics to make Kurapika submit," I stated, "Not likely to happen though because Kurapika sees through this man's tactics."

After that, the man proceeded to scare Kurapika further by showcasing a spider on his back and saying he was a part of the Phantom Troupe.

"Baka," I said loudly.

I watched as Kurapika grabbed the prisoner by his face lifting him up before punching him into the ground.

"Considering that a warning," Kurapika said, "First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again. If you do, I'll kill you."

"Wow..." Tonpa said scared.

"Kurapika..." Leorio said worriedly and sad.

"Well, saw that coming from a mile away," Killua said.

"Yeah," Gon said worriedly.

"Hm..." I hummed.

Kurapika walks back to us while collecting his things.

"Are you okay Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, I am not injured," Kurapika replied.

"Also, is it safe for us to be near you?" Leorio asked.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak," kUrapika explained, "And mentally, I knew that tattoo was a fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red..."

"Well, I can't really blame you," Leorio said.

"Actually, to tell the truth..." Kurapika said.

"Hmm?"

"Even when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy," Kurapika replied.

"You should have told us sooner..." Leorio said.

"But this means that the rage in me remains as strong as ever. I suppose I should be happy," Kurapika stated while laying down against the wall of the brick path behind us.

"We should keep Kurapika away from spiders," Gon said.

"Agreed," I said while sighing.

"Definitely," Leorio replied.

Leorio decides to go next.

'His opponent was obviously a woman, I bet Leorio is going to be a pervert...' I thought to myself as I observed the situation.

The prisoner stated that the match wasn't over and Kurapika decided that things needed to be decided by the prisoner as he was done fighting him. Leorio wanted to deal with it now, but no one agreed with him.

Several hours passed and the man still hasn't moved.

Leorio and the female prisoner decided their match by doing a bet where they wagered time, with each having 50 hours total. The first bet was that he wasn't dead or not. With Leorio gaining 10 hours. The next bet consisted of whether or not the male prisoner was truly unconscious. Leorio's plan to do so was to throw his body over. The prisoner obviously chose to not die and Leorio gained us the point from Kurapika's fight. Leorio eventually lost due to a rock-paper-scissors match.

"So 50 hours lost?" I said, "We'll be fine."

The 2nd to the last prisoner came out.

"Guess I'm off," Killua said.

"What? Killua!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn it! I really needed to win my round..."

"Gon... Saku... This guy is totally pissing me off!" Killua shouted.

"Now, now," Gon said.

"Killua, remember we can rub it in his face later," I replied.

"You're right..." Killua said, "Don't give up before we even know what the contest is. Well, if it's something like mental math, I'm surrendering."

"Right! Depending on the opponent we still have a chance!" Leorio exclaimed.

A man with bulging muscles came out breaking a piece of the wall off.

"That man..."

"You know that guy?"

"We should take the loss," Leorio stated, "Killua! Don't fight him!"

"Why not?"

Leorio explained how this man was Johness the Dissector. A mass murderer that's known to kill every one of his victims with his bare hands.

"You don't have to face that psychotic killer... There's always next year!" Leorio exclaimed.

Killua walked to the middle platform.

"Hey, Killua... Killua!" Leorio yelled, "Damn it, was he even listening to me?!"

"We should let him go," Kurapika said, "He could have a plan."

"Killua will be fine," I said loudly.

Killua and Johness were face-to-face now.

"How are we settling this contest?"

"Contest?" Johness asked, "I believe you're confused. This is going to be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream."

"Really? Okay. Then the loser is the one who dies," Killua replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's right," Johness said, "I'll tear your body apart."

It was over in that split second of Johness monologuing. Within Killua's hand was Johness's heart.

"Wh--What? I'm so cold,"

Killua showed his heart.

"That's mine," Johness said, "G-Give it back."

Now, the score is 3-2.

"Okay. That's three wins, two losses,' Killua said, "We only need one more to pass, right?"

"Yeah..."

Killua came back after that and I got ready to head out to meet my opponent. I took off my bag and placed it next to the wall.

"Who is he?"

"That's right. You guys don't know," Gon said.

"Huh? Don't know what?" Leorio said.

"Killua comes from an elite family of assassins,"

"Eh? A-An elite family of assassins?" Leorio repeated.

"I'm back!"

Leorio flinched back.

"What?"

"Uh... Well, good job!" Leorio said nervously.

"It's my turn," I said as I walked forward.

"Eh? Wait Sakurako!" Leorio shouted.

"What is it?" I said while sighing.

"Just be careful," Leorio stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," I replied.

I walked to the platform as another opponent stepped out. They appeared to be a tall male prisoner from their stature.

"So how are we deciding this?"

"Deathmatch, little girl," the male prisoner said.

"Hm... Okay, the loser is the one to die," I said.

"Yes, that's correct," the male prisoner said, "I have missed the screams of children."

'Hmm... so a pedophile and a murderer...' I thought to myself.

Regular POV

Everyone watched as Sakurako vanished into thin air.

"Where did she go?" Leorio exclaimed in astonishment.

Suddenly the prisoner's head fell off.

Sakurako reappeared a second later hold out a sword.

"It's done," Sakurako said while placing her sword back inside the sheath.

The score was now 4-2.

Sakurako's POV

"There are fours wins, 2 losses, we passed, right?" I said.

"Yeah... you win," the male prisoner responded.

I walked back slowly from the platform.

"I'm back," I said as I walked past them and grabbed my bag.

"Good job Kou-chan!" Gon said.

A rumbling sound could be heard.

"Across the bridge, you'll find a small room," Lippo said, "You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there."

"Well, let's go,"

"Yeah!"

"R-Right..."

We walked in silence into the room. The room contained a couple of seating areas, a coffee table, a refrigerator, a bookcase full of books, and a tv.

"Killua," Kurapika said.

"Huh?" Killua asked.

"Can you tell me how that technique works?"

"Technique?"

"The one you used to instantly remove his heart."

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique," Killua stated, "I just ripped it out."

"Ripped it out?"

"But to make it easier," Killua continue, "I manipulated my body a bit."

Killua proceeded to showcase this by contracting his muscles and his nails lengthened as well as sharpened like knives.

"Y-Your nails..."

"Wow," Gon said.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs," Killua stated, "I used to be a professional. But my old man would've done better. When he removes a heart, you won't see a drop of blood."

"How reassuring," Leorio said.

"Well then," Killua began, "We have more than two whole days."

We stared at the time on the wall which read: 49:55

"What should we do Killua, Kou?" Gon asked.

"First, we should search the room for any kind of entertainment," Killua said.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed.

"I agree, I rather have something to do to keep me from killing one of you for irritating me too much," I replied with a smile.

'That's not something you say nonchalantly' the males in the room thought while sweatdropping.

"Man, you kids don't have a care in the world," Leorio whispered.

Kurapika, Leorio, and Kurapika relaxed in the seating areas as Gon, Killua, and I searched the room for entertainment.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I watched as Killua tried to teach Gon how to skateboard.

I overheard Tonpa, Leorio, and Kurapika's discussion about the time being spent here and how it would affect our chances of passing the exams depending on the remaining trials we have to face. Tonpa trying to guilt trip Leorio

"Tonpa," I said in a threatening tone.

Everyone froze looking over at me.

"Are you trying to say that you aren't going to take the blame for your surrender earlier? Or are you just trying to put most of the blame on Leorio?"

"N-No, I just meant that he needed to a-acknowledge his own mistakes," Tonpa replied nervously.

"Oh, that's good. Leorio, he is right in acknowledging your mistakes, but don't dwell on them. You must learn from them instead," I said as I looked at Leorio.

"Ye-Yeah, I got it, Kou," Leorio replied.

'Note to self, don't piss Sakurako off...' everyone besides the girl thought to themselves.

After that, Gon managed to almost kill Tonpa with Killua's skateboard which is remarkable, yet concerning. Leorio scolded Gon for his use of the skateboard in this tiny space.

The day carried on until everyone became tired and headed off to bed. That is except for Killua and I. I laid between Killua and Gon as we both laid awake.

The time read: 40:03

"Can't sleep you two?" a voice asked.

I looked over and see Kurapika awake.

"I am no that sleepily yet," I replied.

"It's not that," Killua said, "I can go two or three days without sleep..."

"Ten hours have passed, huh?"

"There aren't any windows, so it's hard to tell," Killua said, "But it's probably morning."

"Most likely," Kurapika replied.

Killua and Gon started a game of pillow throwing until Leorio tells to be quiet. Tonpa places his foot near Leorio's face. Leorio got angry and got up, now fully awake.

A few more hours passed with Leorio falling back asleep, Gon and Killua on the couch with Gon teaching Killua about fishing, Kurapika reading a book, and Tonpa grotesquely clipping his toenails.

I was seating on the ground performing meditation. My cards were on the floor, in front of me, face down.

'The power that I hold within, has more potential that needs to be unlocked... I shouldn't push myself though...' I thought as I raised my right hand over.

I picked up three cards and placed them on my lap and then opened my eyes.

I collected the rest of the deck and then focused on the three in my hand.

'The Hanged Man...'

'Wheel of Fortune...'

'The Moon...'

"Sakurako could you explain what you are doing?" Kurapika called out to me.

"A divination—otherwise known as fortune-telling," I replied.

"How do you know how to do such a thing?"

"I am self-taught from a book in a library."

"And these divinations come true?"

"Every time."

"Ko-chan?"

"Yes, Gon?"

"What do these three cards mean?"

"Okay, listen carefully to what I am going to explain to you," I began, "This deck of cards I hold are the Major Arcana meaning they are powerful cards. The three before me represent the future. Follow me so far?"

Every one of them nodded their heads and so I continued with my explanation.

"These three cards are The Hanged Man, The Wheel of Fortune, and The Moon," I stated.

"First, The Hanged Man is a representation of surrendering, so someone will be facing an obstacle they will not be able to overcome at some point in the future."

"Secondly, The Wheel of Fortune is the representations of obstacles and cycles meaning we, as a collective group, we will be in for many obstacles in the future that will have to face on our own and as a group."

"And finally, The Moon is a representation of mysteries and the subconscious. Meaning that we have to fight against the subconscious in order to win against our individual obstacles and that mysterious situations will occur for us in the future."

"Any questions?"

"Kou, how do you know if this will really come true?" Leorio asked.

"Because... I am never wrong about my divinations," I replied fully serious.

They look at one another and nod their heads.

The day passed on with Killua hooking Gon's fishing rod onto Leorio's pant leg. Tonpa being a quiet observant annoying man as usual. And Kurapika reading every book on the bookcase.

The night came and went as everyone continued trying to entertain themselves. The hours dwindled down slowly as we did mundane tasks as distractions.

Soon it was down to the final hour and I decided to prepare by checking my bag over for my supplies. That was able to keep me busy until the last final minute. The timer buzzed and the door unlocked.

Gon rushed out and we followed him. We ended up back the way we were and continued going running into all sorts of traps. We soon ended up with reaching a door and selecting to open it or not. It ended up with 5 O and 1 X, leading to Leorio and Tonpa are fighting as Killua and I decided to go on ahead.

"Hey Gon," Killua called out as he walked back to the previous room as I decided to look around the room.

"We are getting close to the goal."

"What? Really?"

Everyone else walked into the room and behind me as I read the tablet with the instructions.

"Let's see..." Killua began, "This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose O or X. That's it."

O 5 X 1

"Bastard..." Leorio grumbled while looking at Tonpa.

"Stop! We have no time to argue about this!"

"Please select a path," a voice began, "There are two choices. One path allows six to pass but is long and difficult. The other path allows only four but is sort and easy."

"Incidentally the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path. Press X for the short and easy path," The voice continued,

"If the short and easy path is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs, before the door will open. The two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires."

I already know what I am going to do and that is to follow Gon's lead. He has proven me wrong yet about his intuition so I shall trust him to solve this as I know I don't wish to fight anyone here.

I walk and sit on one of the walls and close my eyes listening to the group bicker for a bit before Gon speaks up.

"Listen, I have an idea, press O!" Gon shouted.

I looked at him in the eye before nodding and clicking O.

O 6 X 0

He grabbed an ax off the wall before starting to destroy the wall leading to the short and easy pathway. The others followed his lead, but I had a different idea.

"Everyone back away from the wall, I have an idea," I said while walking to the wall.

They looked at me and noticed how serious I was about this. They slowly back away.

I got quiet as I stood before the wall and focused all of my energy into my hand.

"Kou what are you-" Leorio started to say, but he was cut off by me punching the wall with my bare fist.

The wall crumbled as my fist went through it. I looked back at their astonished faces before saying, "Come on, there isn't much time left."

I took off running with the rest of them following me until we arrived at a slide.

"Seriously?" I asked before being pushed down.

I shrieked as I slide down. I heard Killua and Gon laughing behind me. I was the bottom of the slide soon enough and got out of the way as I didn't want to be dogpiled on. I walked to the exit.

"Applicant # 406, Sakurako, os the twentieth to pass."

"Applicant #404, Kurapika, is the twenty-first to pass."

"Applicant #99, Killua, is the twenty-second to pass."

"Applicant #405, Gon, is the twenty-third to pass."

"Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

I went and sat on the wall next to the door we exited from.

"My butt hurts..." Killua stated, "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

"That was really close," Gon said.

"Thirty seconds remain."

"Applicant #403, Leorio, is the twenty-fourth to pass."

"Applicant #16, Tonpa, is the twenty-fifth to pass."

"Total time, seventy-one hours, and fifty-nine minutes."

"It's thanks to Kou ad Gon that we got here so fast," Leorio stated before ruffling Gon's hair.

"Kou, is your hand alright?" Kurapika asked me.

"Hai, I am stronger than you think," I replied.

A bell went off before the announcer said, "The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died."

A door revealing the outside world to us in the enclosed space opened up. I stood up and went to stand by Killua.

'Only a few phases left...'


End file.
